Tenderness
by Little Snow
Summary: The innocent Sakura thought she had finally found true love with Peter, until something terrible happens. Will Syaoran be able to save her before it's too late?
1. The Start of This Story

LCM: Hello everyone my name is Little Mouse Crystal. This is my second CCS story, and I hope you will all like it! If you are reading this now please review after you finish. If you see I have any grammar mistakes, punctuation mistake, please tell me. Don't for get to read my other story The Moon. Thank you!  
  
Summary: It's about Sakura who always had a crush on, Peter, one of the popular boys in school. What will Syaoran do? He is jealous, yet there is nothing he can do, and when will Sakura love him back? How would he cure her when he finds her heart broken? .  
  
. LCM: I hope you will all enjoy this chapter!  
  
Kero: So the story is about to begin. Please sit back and relax while reading this.  
  
LCM: Kero! You stole my line!  
  
.  
  
"= " Means from the past.  
  
"+ " Means thinking.  
  
"" Means talking  
  
"* " Means things you can't hear or see.  
  
"~~~~~~" means setting/ place changes.  
  
There will be more in the future.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Truth and Lies, Love and Hatred, Reflections of the Mirror  
  
Chapter One: The Start of This Story.  
  
.  
  
On this breezing cloudy day, the kids were going to school like normal. 13 years old Sakura walk down the path of the sidewalks, and was heading trough school. Her life was quite simple. She has the wonderful loving parents, an annoying older brother, her best friend Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Eriol. Tomoyo and Eriol are boyfriends and girlfriends. She liked her life the way it is, but at school it was different.  
  
"Oh! Look its Peter!" squealed a girl.  
  
"Yeah, he looks so cute!" squealed another girl. These things happen every time Peter walks by. The girls always squeal when he is near by, because he was one of the popular boys in 7th grade.  
  
"Look, Sakura, its Peter!" said Tomoyo.  
  
"I know I saw him!" said Sakura and she was blushing.  
  
"If only you and him can go together!" said Tomoyo.  
  
"Now, Tomoyo just don't say things like that yet!" said Eriol. Tomoyo and Eriol were very sweet together, and they were just so perfect. Eriol who saw Syoaran's look knew that he didn't want Sakura with Peter, but to Sakura he's just her best friend.  
  
"So let's hurry up and get to class!" said Sakura. They were all in the same class. Syaoran sits behind Sakura, Tomoyo sit next to Sakura, and Eriol sits behind Tomoyo. Sakura sits behind Peter. Then the teacher came into class, so their lessons begin.  
  
+He looks so cute everyday.+ Though Sakura. She was looking at Peter. She liked him ever since first grade, and she still likes him now. It happened on a rainy day when...  
  
.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = == = =Sakura in First Grade= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
A little girl with emerald eyes, and chestnut hair was walking towards home when. *Split and splat* the rain came poring down.  
  
"Oh no! I am getting all wet!" said Sakura. A boy with dark blue hair, and crystals eyes came over. He was holding a gray umbrella.  
  
"Oh Oh~! You are getting all wet, do you want me to share umbrella with you?" asked Peter.  
  
"Thank you, Peter." Said Sakura, and she was blushing and also very happy that someone gave her an umbrella to use. She thought that he was very nice.  
  
"We can walk together to home, do you want to?" asked Peter.  
  
"Ok!" said Sakura, and from that moment she fell in love with Peter. (I am making them talk like little kids!)  
  
= = = = = = = = = Back to the Present = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura!" said Tomoyo while shaking her friend.  
  
"Hum...yes?" replied Sakura. She was day dreaming off again. Then suddenly Peter turns around and said  
  
"Sakura, can you meet me in the Penguin Park after school?" asked Peter.  
  
"Um...why?" asked Sakura. She was so embarrassed and was blushing madly.  
  
"I have something to give you, and would you mind coming alone?" said Peter.  
  
"O...k..." After Sakura said that he left the classroom. Tomoyo was giving a what-is-that-about look to her. "Um...Tomoyo, there is no point looking at me like that, because I don't even know that my self.  
  
"Oh!" said Tomoyo.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want us to go with you, Sakura?" asked Syaoran. He was worried about Sakura, after all he like Sakura.  
  
"It's ok, Syaoran, I will be fine." Said Sakura.  
  
"But..." Syaoran started. Sakura smiled at him, and so he quiet down.  
  
The whole day all Sakura could think about is what does Peter what to give her. Then finally the last period of school finished. Sakura quickly backed her items and put on her backpack and headed straight to Penguin Park. Syaoran, who saw this quickly went after her, and was fallowing close behind her. Eriol and Tomoyo fallowed along too, and were right behind Syaoran. Finally she arrived at Penguin Park.  
  
"Hello, Sakura, I have been waiting for you!" said Peter.  
  
"Um...what do you want to give me?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Here take this," as Peter was talking he handed her a small box. "This is a present for you!"  
  
"Thank you," Sakura took the box and asked, "Can I open it?" Peter nodded. Sakura opened the box and found inside was a necklace. It had a round emerald in the middle and sapphires surrounding it, and they were on a pure gold circular necklace.  
  
"Ah..." Sakura gasped, "This must be expensive!"  
  
"Yes, but for you it's nothing." Said Peter. (Remember Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol are hiding behind a bush!)  
  
"Why?" asked Sakura?  
  
"Because I like you! I liked you ever since the first time I laid my eyes on you!" said Peter. Sakura was so shocked she couldn't believe it, and her mind was soaring up in the clouds.  
  
"You...you...do?" said Sakura.  
  
"Yes, I do, and would you be my girlfriend?" replied Peter.  
  
"I...I...um...I...Yes" said Sakura, and she was blushing madly.  
  
"Can you give me your e-mail and phone number?" "If you give me yours!"  
  
"Ok, mine is PeterDragonBoy@hotmail.com, and my phone number is 586-876- 934!"  
  
"Mine is, SakuraCherryBlossom@hotmail.com, and my phone number is 564-938- 045"  
  
(PLEASE people! These e-mails and phone numbers are made up, so please don't call or e-mail! I have no idea who they are! Ok? So don't try!)  
  
They wrote it down on paper and ended their conversation so Peter went home first. "So see you tomorrow, my Sakura." Sakura blushed and said  
  
"See you too tomorrow Peter." Then Peter went home. Just then out popped Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol from the bushed.  
  
"You said yes?" said Syaoran, with his voice a little hurt.  
  
"Yes, Syaoran, and I like him too!" Sakura didn't know that Syaoran liked her, and all Eriol could do what shake his head silently.  
  
"Oh well, it's getting late, so let's go home." Said Tomoyo, and they all went home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Morning At School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Good morning, Peter." Said Sakura greeting Peter, while her necklace jiggles.  
  
"Good morning, Sakura, and I can see you are wearing that necklace!" And he gave her a warm smile.  
  
"Ahem...sorry for interrupting, but I have something to say to Sakura." Said Syaoran suddenly, so Sakura fallowed him to where Tomoyo and Eriol were.  
  
"I have something to tell you guys!" said Syaoran.  
  
"What?" asked Eriol.  
  
"I am going to China, my Mother told me we had some business there, and I need some training," said Syaoran.  
  
"What?" said Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol all together.  
  
"You are leaving?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Yes, and I won't come back for 6 months which is half a year." Said Syaoran.  
  
"Well have fun I China!" said Tomoyo.  
  
"Good Luck!" said Eriol. This was Syaoran's last day of school, before he comes back.  
  
(Sorry all Syaoran fans, but he will come back soon! I hope!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sakura, would you mind if I walk you home?" said Peter, and his voice was sweet.  
  
"No, not at all!" said Sakura. Sp they walk down the path that leads to Sakura's house.  
  
"Did you know the Last Dance is coming on Friday?"  
  
"Yes, I knew that."  
  
"Would you mind being my partner?"  
  
"Of course not, I'll love to!" Then they were at her house. Just happened suddenly Touya came out.  
  
"What in the world? Who are you, and what are you doing to my sister?" asked Touya his eyes glaring at Peter.  
  
"My name is Peter, and I am Sakura's boyfriend," said Peter and smiles.  
  
"Is it true Sakura?" asked Touya.  
  
"Yes, it is!" said Sakura.  
  
"Well, thanks for taking her home, and you go now bye bye!" with that Touya pulled Sakura in and closed the door, leaving a very confused Peter there. "Sakura, maybe I don't have the right to tell you to choose which boyfriend, but I can tell you to stay away from him. That Peter is not a good guy!"  
  
"He is very nice, so how can he be bad?"  
  
"I'm just telling you he is not good!"  
  
"Well I can choose my own boyfriend, and you stay out of it!" with that Sakura ran up stairs.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Sakura's Mom, who just popped her head out of the kitchen.  
  
"Well, Sakura got a boyfriend, and my sixth sense told me that that Peter isn't a good guy!" said Touya.  
  
"Sakura will know if he is the right guy or not, but even if she's hurt we will always be their to comfort her." Said Sakura's Mom. (Sakura's Father was on a trip with his school!)  
  
"Well, I guess your right!" Then he just sat down and started to read comics.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Friday The Last Dance~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone was dressed in stylish clothing, and looked very pretty and cool. They were all very excited about the last dance, and everyone wanted to make it a special memory. Sakura was dressing all in black, her top black, and her dress black! Tomoyo was in a jean skirt and white top, while Eriol was in Jeans a blue top.  
  
"Hey, Sakura, you look cool," said Tomoyo.  
  
"Thanks, You and Eriol are going to slow dance right?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Yeah, we are." Said Eriol.  
  
"Sakura, you look beautiful," Said Peter and he held her hand. "So let's go and dance I wonder what song is next!"  
  
"Ok, bye you guys!" said Sakura, and she left with Peter.  
  
(Ok. This song is Not mine it's Ultimate! By Lindsay Lohan!)  
  
You're the kind of friend  
  
Who always bends when I'm broken,  
  
Like remember when...  
  
You took my heart and put it back together again.  
  
I've been wasting time with clueless guys but now it's over.  
  
Let me tell you why...I'm through...I've got someone new who's just like you!  
  
You're it, You're the Ultimate,  
  
It's automatic I'm sure of it.  
  
No lie, so don't even try  
  
To tell me that you're not the guy.  
  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life for someone just like you,  
  
But you're it. You're the Ultimate you.  
  
You're the kind of guy whose hand's in mine.  
  
Sends shivers, up and down my spine.  
  
I want to do to you, what you do to me  
  
You're the kind of guy that blows my mind..  
  
But now it's my turn, You've been right in front of me.  
  
Everything i need, why didn't I see?  
  
You're it, you're the Ultimate,  
  
It's automatic I'm sure of it.  
  
It's automatic I'm sure of it.  
  
No lie, so don't even try  
  
To tell me that you're not the guy.  
  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life for someone just like you,  
  
But you're it. You're the Ultimate you.  
  
You're it, you're the Ultimate,  
  
It's automatic I'm sure of it.  
  
No lie, so don't even try  
  
To tell me that you're not the guy.  
  
You're it, you're the Ultimate,  
  
It's automatic I'm sure of it.  
  
No lie, so don't even try  
  
To tell me that you're not the guy.  
  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life for someone just like you,  
  
But you're it. You're the Ultimate you.  
  
You're it...you're the Ultimate YOU!  
  
(The song ended, and many songs played on until...)  
  
"Sakura, this song is a slow song so let's slow dance!" said Peter. Sakura nodded.  
  
(I own this song, ha ha, and I hope you like it!)  
  
Sakura and Peter started to slow dance they in the hugging slow dance. Sakura felt so warm and safe in him arms, and he smiles at her sweetly, and whispers, "This song is how I fell about you!"  
  
.  
  
When I look at you,  
  
My heart softens.  
  
I love you more than any other one do,  
  
I would never let bad things happen.  
  
.  
  
You mean so much to me,  
  
You are my sunshine and only.  
  
You hold the my heart's key,  
  
You brought light to it, babe.  
  
.  
  
I love you more than anything in the world,  
  
Why can't they see that I love you?  
  
I love you more than anything in the world,  
  
You drive me crazy, and I don't know what to do.  
  
.  
  
You always smiles that sweetly,  
  
You are a beautiful angel to me.  
  
You always look so pretty,  
  
And looked so lovely.  
  
.  
  
I love you more than anything in the world,  
  
Why can't they see that I love you?  
  
I love you more than anything in the world,  
  
You drive me crazy, and I don't know what to do.  
  
.  
  
Please don't ever break my heart,  
  
I hope you won't break it,  
  
You will tear me apart,  
  
If you break it.  
  
.  
  
But, babe, I...love...you...  
  
(The song ended)  
  
"Sakura,"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you!"  
  
"I love you too!" with that Peter gently kissed her on her forehead, and she blushes.  
  
That night went great and now it was her date with Peter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Two weeks later on a Sunday~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sakura, over here!" said Peter.  
  
"Ok, here I come!" said Sakura. They were going to watch a movie (and you don't need me to tell you, it's romance of course!) and are going to have a great time!  
  
Peter opened the door for her, and she walks in to the movie theater, and then asks, "What would you like to have for snack?"  
  
"Um...buttered popcorn please!" said Sakura.  
  
"Drinks?" asked Peter.  
  
"Um...ice tea, thank you!" said Sakura.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~After the Movie~~~~~~~~  
  
"Let's go to the T.T.T. Park ok?" asked Peter.  
  
"Ok," said Sakura. They walked to the T.T.T. Park, and then suddenly Peter said  
  
"You guys can come out now!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
LMC: What is happening? Where is Syaoran, and who are the guys?  
  
Kero: Yeah, you have to tell me!  
  
Peter: I am such a gentlemen  
  
Kero: Who cares!  
  
LCM: Ok, not fighting. I need to speak to the readers! Like it or not please review, don't forget to tell me about any mistakes, and read my other story The Moon! 


	2. Special Time and Special Place

LCM: Hello! I'm back! Happy Happy Happy! Don't worry I am also typing The Moon right now. Aren't you guys excited? Do you want to know what's going to happen next? He he then read on!

Thanks to all these reviewers.

Serenity's Angel In Heaven: Thank you for reviewing, and I decided to be mean to Syaoran for a while. Letting him to be out of the country and all that, but of course since he is one of my favorite characters I am going to let him come back soon!

CherryBlossomYingFa: Ok! I did update! Hope you review for this one and tell me what you think about it!

kazzana: You like my story? Really? Thank you! Thank you! I hope you like this chapter too!

Daniel Song: Yes, I understand what you mean. It's not very interesting when people just jump around! I hope you can see my improvements in this one, and tell me if I made any other mistake!

PLEASE EVERYONE REVIEW!!!! I WANT REVIEWS, IDEAS, AND WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! (I just might take your idea!) PLEASE REVIEW!

LMC: Hope you will all like this chapter too!

Peter: I wonder what am I going to do to Sakura?

Kero: You BETTER not hurt her OR ELSE!

LMC: Calm down, Kero, I will never (maybe) let anyone of you get hurt (maybe winks).

Kero: Well, you better not!

Peter: I am just going to...walks towards the T.V and pop down on the couch and stars watching T.V

Kero: NO! I want to play game cube!

LMC: Ignores them both Please review! Chapter two is about to begin!

"= " Means from the past.

"" Means talking

" " Means things you can't hear or see.

"" means setting/ place changes.

"[ ]" means poems...songs....etc the ones that goes with the story

"{ }" means...um...sentences that are going with the story.

There will be more in the future.

Truth and Lies, Love and Hatred, Reflections of the Mirror

Chapter Two: The Special Place in the Special Time

"You guys can come out now!" said Peter. Then out came a whole bunch of people. They came and grab Sakura and took her.

"Peter, help me!" said Sakura, as she tried to fight the people off!

"Sorry, Sakura, I didn't mean to be that rough, but it's a surprise. Sakura, I believe you know that I can't be rough to girls, so I have to ask someone else to do it for me." Said Peter.

"But...." Before Sakura could say another word, they tied her up, blindfolded her eyes, and covered her mouth. She knew she was in the car she could hear the engines, and feel the moving car.

Finally after about an hour ride they stop. The cloth that was covering her mouth was taken off. She asked a question "Where are we?" She was curious and wanted to know straight away.

"Hush...we are almost there, and are you dizzy, Sakura?" said Peter. His voice was soft and very caring.

"Yes, I'm fine," said Sakura, even know she wanted to be mad at him but his voice made her calm down. They walked for a while and they went down the elevator, until she hears a voice saying, "This is floor underground 23," and the first thought that came to her was. "What? We're at UNDERGROUND? And at floor 23?". They walked out the elevator and head Peter say,

"Ok, you may all leave now," then he began to take off her blindfold. The first sight she saw was amazing, because there were thousand of sea creatures swimming around.

(Laughs evilly what did you guys think I was going g to do to Sakura? I was going to do something bad to Sakura, but then I changed my mind.)

They were in the beautiful room with great furniture and instead of wall they have a fish tank, which has thousands of sea life swimming. They were playing a romantic song. The light were so pretty Sakura almost thought that she was in heaven.

"Your eyes are like diamonds that shine in the sky,

You laugh and giggle and will stay forever by my side.

Your sweet and tough but you are mine,

You make every things seem like a perfect rhyme." Went the song.

"Sakura, I love you so much and I hope you will never leave me," said Peter as he held out a pink box.

"Please, don't say love is a game,

Love is something warm and comforting like a tiny flame.

Please don't say everything is going to be ok, because I know it's not,

I wouldn't let you go until you explain everything on the spot." Sang the music as it went on.

"What is it?" asked Sakura looking at the pink box then took it.

"It's a gift for you, my sweet." said Peter.

"Can I open it?" asked Sakura.

"Of course you can!" said Peter as he looked into her eyes. She opened the lid and it was another necklace, it was very beautiful. That was made out of real gold and rubies with emeralds and it was just so gorgeous. Sakura knew Peter was so sweet gentle and kind, she loved him so much, she just...wish everyone can be as happy as she is now. "So, do you like this present?" asked Peter.

"I love it! Thank you Peter!" said Sakura as she looked up at him into his soft warming eyes. Peter slowly bend down and kissed her soft petal lips, and then suddenly there were flashes of lights everywhere! Sakura looked around and found a lot of people taking pictures, and Peter pushed her off. "Peter, what is this all about?" ask Sakura. Her voice was quivering and was very scared.

"See, pretty face, it's over!" said Peter, his voice was hard, cold, and jeering. He looked at her as if she's worth nothing.

"What? Peter, I don't understand! Please, Peter, what is this all about?" said Sakura! She looked very worried.

"Well, Sakura, see, everything was fake! Ha ha and I never knew that girls were that easily to fool! I made this bet with my friends that I can get you in less than 1 week, and I can get you to kiss me and get all head over heels." Peter laughed, and grinned. "Well, sorry girl, but your not worth it, and incase you didn't know. The gifts I gave you were all fake, and ha ha I told that guy to make them look real." Sakura stood there dumbfounded and couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Peter, why?" that was all she could say.

"Get her out of here, she has wasted enough of my time." Said Peter coldly and harshly to the guards.

"No, let go of me...Peter, please....NO!" said Sakura as she struggles from them and tried to push them off. All Peter did was laughed at her and waved good-bye.

Sakura was forced out the building and the guards just laughed at her and went back in. She just stood there as the rain fell gently on her face it was just like last time, and the only thing that was missing was that Peter wasn't there with the gray umbrella. The rain was soaking through her clothes, and she just stood there doing nothing her eyes red and puffy. She then ran all the way home. She went in her house, shut the door, ran to her room up stairs and leaving everyone else confused.

[I love you and I though you love me too,

I though love was suppose to be perfect and wonderful,

But now I am heart broken all because of you

Once what was every so colorful,

Now was in a deep blackish dark blue.]

She sobbed..."Why?" she whimpered, "Why did you lie to me? Why?" she screamed the last work out loud, as she continued to cry. She walked towards the bathroom, and put water into the bathtub added some bubble gel.

[You gave me a dream full of fantasies,

and then you left me with a nightmare.

What's you've told me before were make up stories,

and lied to me not letting me aware...]

The water was now full, and so she took of her wet cloths and rest into the bubbles, but not even the soft and warm bath could help her stop crying. Her heart was broken she wondered why was it like this.

{Some say you love is a fantasy, and some say love is a nightmare. What is love? Something not even words can describe and when you are heart broken, that's a pain that can't be expressed by words.}

She put on her soft pink nightgown and sat on her bed. Some one was knocking on the door.

"Come in," Sakura whispered, and her mother came in looking at Sakura she said,

"What's wrong, Sakura, please tell me." Sakura looked at her mother her eyes full of tears "Sakura, please tell me, we were all so worried."

"P...Pe...Pe...Peter...he...he...he...dumped me...and he lied to me...." Said Sakura as she sobbed.

"Oh, honey..." said Sakura's mom, she puts her hand around Sakura and hugged her dearly, "Sh....sh...honey, sh...don't cry...there there there...mommy is with you..." Sakura still continued crying and her mother still could stop her from crying. She phoned up for Tomoyo and Tomoyo's mother to come over. They came as soon as possible and went straight to Sakura's room, while Tomoy's mother shot Sakura's father a nasty look on the way...

When hey went up to Sakura's room, Sakura told everyone what happened, and so they decided to take Sakura to Tomoyo's house to stay there for a while. They packed her things and Sakura went to live there, and they will let her stay there until she is capable of taking care of herself and soul.

{Some say you should always face the truth and deal with it, but how can you face it when it cause you so much pain?}

Everyday they would take her out and try to do their best of making Sakura happy, but it still didn't work. The good thing is she talks normally and she doesn't cry anymore, but the bad thing is that she rarely smiles and laughs she seems too mature for her age.


End file.
